Hell's Wish
by SweetAries83
Summary: What would you do for a wish? Fame, success, fortune, money, power maybe beauty or all of the above, but if your wish did come true in exchange for your soul. Are willing to risk it all to get what you want even comes will a price. This is a sort of a short about a star football Shawn Michaels, I really suck summary. The story took place in a fake town


Hell's Wish

Written by Andrea Taylor

I don't own or claimed anything from WWE Superstars, it just a story please do not this story take it too serious

Rated: M

Hello, everyone my name is Shawn Michael born and raised in Harbor Michigan, but my family and friends called him "The Flash" because of my lighting speed as a wide receiver.

I love playing football as a kid up to Harbor Shores High School and now a senior University of Michigan. Until a dreadful crash on October 31, 2006, occur while celebrating a victory for the Michigan Wolverines against The Ohio Buckeyes.

A friend of my Kevin Nash suffers only a mild injury to his right arm, but Kevin's girlfriend Michele Jacques was pronounce dead at the scene due to a severe head injury.

My famous legs were almost amputated pinned underneath the Nash's Ford's black pick up that flip over and landed on them. Causing me to scream in pain than I blackout, but the scene of the car accident was like watching a horror movie, but ended badly which tragically killing Samuel Duncan and his family especially Michele.

I remember hearing the cops and paramedics taking me to Lakeland Hospital in St. Joe, Michigan, expect they took Michele's body to the morgue in the same hospital as me, but rest was history.

The paramedics treated Nash then release, but the cops were waiting for Kevin then arrested him for DUI, cocaine possession and manslaughter, that night.

If I only haven't drank 35 cans of Miller Lite this incident would never happen, but I blame myself for not inferring to stop Kevin from drinking about 20 beer, but never suspected him of doing cocaine of all people the All American boy like Nash, never.

Somehow he hides he pain behind closed doors, but what I heard from Scott Hall that Kevin's father Rick were very verbally and physically towards him since his wife committed suicide. Rick has been uses drugs and alcohol to cope the loss of his wife.

Nash's past went downhill from there, that's all I know right now. The lives of Michele, Samuel and his family would have been spared that fateful night, if I haven't drank and knew about my friend troubled past.

I woke up the next morning and remove the blanket from me, to my shock. My famous legs were gone wrapped in bandages all I see is my knees, but realized my NFL career is over.

I'll receive get-well cards and gifts everybody even my family and friends, until a shadowy who happened be very tall, ghostly, and pale skinny man.

He dressed in all black Italian suits, holding a cane that's has sliver skull on top and wearing very tinted black sunglasses. The mystery man has this eerily presence of death and darkness.

I begin to panic with fear thinking that this man is the Grim Reaper to take my life, but didn't.

"Don't be afraid, Shawn," he said that his voice is as hollowed and cold that give me the shiver up and down my spine that gives me the goosebumps of horror, " I am not take your life, but to grant your wish that your heart desires."

The look on my was puzzled and confuse as if he was joking or something or maybe this is a dream.

"Why?" I responded, "How do you know my name, sir." I don't know anything about the mystery man and why he is here.

The mystery man looks at me with devilish smirk across his hollow pale face as white a ghost.

"I know everything even the car accident that lead you're friend in prison for a long time," he stated as if the part of me trembling in the state of fear that widen my eyes.

"Do you have any questions, before I grant your wishes?" he said holding his cane in front of him waiting patient for me to answer. I quickly answer by ignoring the bad vibe that I got from him.

"What are you some kind of genie or a lunatic?" I ask trying to shake off the state of fear that I'm experiencing when I first met him.

The mystery man slowly grins baring his demonic teeth that gave him a sinister appearance that is frightening and ominous. He responded to my question.

"Yes, I'm something like a genie, mortal." I bust out laughing for a reason thinking this man must be joking and watching too much Walt Disney Aladdin movies or something.

Expect this person isn't nice and friendly like the cartoon version. "How, I mean prove?" I said thinking the mystery man who was waiting patiently standing there an inch away from the hospital bed, but he grin on his face turned serious.

"Ok, I'll prove it to you, mortal," he paused with a devilish smirk on his face that giving not to doubt him, but a part of me trust him, " I'll give only two wish," said the mystery man with calm yet very demanding waiting for me to grant my first wish.

"Just two, are you fucking kidding me?" I ask as if there's a catch of what he saying maybe it is a dream and wake up from weird nightmare, "I thought it would be three wishes."

The mystery man was still calm trying not lose he's cool.

"I have my limit, mortal," he said, but there's a part telling don't do it that's been echoing in my mind, but I choose to ignore it without realizing it.

"Ok, ok, I'll get you, I said trying not to laugh at him knowing this is a complete joke that I'm really in the hospital, but this person is a part hallucination.

"My first wish is that Michele myself would got involve in the car accident on Halloween's night, I said to the mystery man as he removed his very tinted dark sunglasses and revealed his glowing demonic red-yellow eyes, it like looking at the gates of Hell, itself.

"Wish granted," said the mystery man, but I realizing that I made the right decision to turn back the hands of time and fix the mistake that ended tragically.

I woke up the next morning lying in my dorm room; it's like waking a brand new day, but bedroom remains the same as always. I got up to take a shower, got dress and grab my backpack then headed to the kitchen to grab me some breakfast.

My roommates included an ex were in the kitchen, while my ex-girlfriend Traci McCoy cooking my favorite breakfast scrambled eggs, bacon and a piece of toast.

I realized that wish did come true, as I entered the kitchen, while my ex handed my plate with a glass orange juice. They were listening to the radio about the tragic car accident that took the lives of a Texas's family on M-139, and the arrest of Kevin Nash who survived the accident.

"Sad, Kevin has so much opportunity to go for the pros in the NFL," my roommate Randy Orton said taking sip of French vanilla coffee while reading the sports highlights.

My ex looks at me for a while and wanting to know something, but I don't know what. "Shawn, I thought you and Michele were going to the party with Kevin, on Halloween," she said wanted to know did Michele and I went to the party or not, but I wanted to tell that I wish that Michele and I were never got involve in the accident.

"Michele and I were planning on going, but there were a change in plan, due to Kevin's hotheaded temper of his," I said lying my ass off to protect to myself from spilling the beans what really happened.

"Ok," she said as she turned around to off the radio then we heard the bell ring, but Traci left the kitchen after turning off the radio to answer the door.

"Shawn, Michele," my mother said as I finished eating my breakfast, grab my backpack and left with Michele. The two of us was best friends since Harbor High School through Kevin Nash, but I continued to ignore the bad vibe ever since I made the wish.

We lived at Ann Arbor, Michigan, to be close to the university by renting homes outside the campus. "I'll see you in class dropping me off then drove away to find the parking space.

The mystery man appeared right in front of me.

"Jeez, I said leaping without any warning of him coming at all not a "How are you, today" or maybe a "Hi".

He just fucking appeared out of nowhere like some motherfucking ghost or something. "You scared the living daylights out of me," I said trying to remain calm without losing cool to avoid making a scene.

"Shawn, there's a change in plan," he said as if he had something up his sleeves, but what, that I will never know. "What you do you a change of plans?" I asking wondering if I ever get my last wish, but fear strike it ugly head what I feared the most.

"Well, let just say I'll give you a contract," he said as he handed me the contract that caught my curiosity about my wishes.

"This contract wills you give you unlimited wishes that your heart truly desires, no strings attach," he stated that tempting beyond reason without thinking twice.

"Are you fucking serious?" I said controlling my excitement that I all my prayers will be answer by making a wish. "I'm not kidding, Shawn," he said while handed me a skull like pen, "Not even Christ Jesus, gives what you wanted and what you truly desires."

I know this tempting, but I have I wanted, and what price. "Are you sure no strings attach, right?" I ask while the mystery man revealed begins to revealed my destiny as a famous Dallas Cowboy wide receiver, fame, success and fortune. He also revealed my marriage to Michele, but somehow he knew I was madly in love with her since she and Kevin were dating.

Now I realized the truth that I was destined to be famous and signed the contract without read it. He granted all my wishes what I truly desire even a successful career and marriage with Michele.

That all change when he show up one last time and this time it's different.

"What fuck you doing, here?" I shouted without realized the mystery man seem calmer and his presence more sinister than ever. He looks at me and remove his sunglasses with a wicked smile those red-yellow eyes of his that made my skip a beat.

"Foolish, foolish, mortal," he said as his voice become unearthly deep booming tone, but fear came back to haunt me for the last time.

"What?" What, happen to your voice?" I asked him with the sheer of terror that causing the hair on my body to stand high. "I'm not as foolish as you think, I am," I said realizing, but it was already too late, that I was foolish to believe his lies.

The mystery man begins to laugh that is unhallowed that pierce the darkness of Hell. I felt my ranch begin to shake violet that I almost lost my balance then transformed into a fire and brimstone cavernous.

I hear the screams of pain, suffering and agony that are inhuman. I hurriedly turned around and ran to get my wife, what I saw was the souls of sinners begin beating and torture by the hands of demons.

I heard my farm animals even horses begin to scream to the point of endless death.

The ranch little by little transforms as I ran to the bedroom of our house and saw beautiful brushing her blonde hair, but the image of her in the mirror were blurry.

"Michele, we have to leave, it's not safe, here," I said almost walking towards her, but I feel my legs begin to falls apart as I fell down to the floor and feel the agony like the one I experience from the accident on Hallows' Eve.

I saw causing me to be more afraid when I saw Michele stop brushing then got up then turned around and look at me.

"I'm not Michele," she said as I stood up from my stomach and just set there confuse and more troubled, then look at me pointing and laughing at me.

My blue eyes begins to wide with fear stood there as I saw her hazel eyes turn the shade of white, but changed into demon, now I know that Michele was already dead, but I was foolish to make that wish those words echo over and over, again.

I heard aloud thumping sound that caught my surprise was the mystery man standing next the demon.

"God, help me, please," I said hoping that he hear my cried as the mystery man and the woman began to laugh as if I didn't know what I did.

"God can't save you, mortal," she said, but I know in my heart that's a lies all of this was my wrongdoing.

"What you mean, God can't save me?" I asked not realizing that I paid the price for what and why.

**"This is why,"** he said as he transformed the image of him turned into a 10 ft. demonic satyr, **"Shawn Michaels, your soul is mine,"** he laughing that hollows throughout Hell,** "You made a pact with me the Devil, himself."**

I shook my head, "NOOO!" The Devil show me the contract that I signed while in university, but in a fine print that I will have unlimited wish in exchange for my soul.

"Poor Shawn, too bad, but thank to you," she sign for a while and guffawing at me.

"You have turned back against God and your immortal soul belongs to the Devil, now," said the demonic Michele giggling as she walks toward me and beginning beaten me until I scream in agony, "Welcome to Hell, Shawn and here's the token of our appreciation!"

The Devil had brand the mark of the Beast on my forehead that I'm bind by him. Other demons begin to laugh and mock me as they put muzzle my mouth that they continue beat and tortured me endlessly.

Now I realized that I was the fool who make a deal with the Devil for a wish, but lost all hope for salvation in Jesus Christ because of my shame that I refuse face God.

Now I am in complete darkness for all eternal for my wish.

THE END...


End file.
